The Sherry Show
The Sherry Show is an American animated television series created by Ralf Hat for Kingson. The series is a spinoff is a spin-off of Hat's earlier animated show, Instruments & Instruments, and features the freakish misadventures of Sherry Longlegs and her neighbors and family in her perilous life. Like Instruments & Instruments, The Sherry Show takes its setting in the seemingly ordinary village of Bugville, inhabited by anthropomorphic insects and small creatures. First premiering as a season two episode of Instruments & Instruments, Sherry's character gave off a positive reception from both critics and fans alike, which led to the series being developed. The show finally premiered on October 18,1997 and became the highest-rated premiere in Kingson history at the time. It is currently airing with eleven seasons and 207 episodes usually containing two segments in each. Episodes are mainly filled with the main character (Sherry) going on exploits which tend to be difficult to get out of. The series is also filled with dark, twisted, and insane plots which may seem somewhat disturbing and terrifying to many, making the show ultimately infamous. The show is controversial for its off-color humor, adult innuendo, dark humor, and violence which is rare for a children's television series, compared to others. In the US, the series is originally rated TV-Y7-FV, while other ratings, such as TV-PG with the V sub-rating due to extensive violence and horror. The Sherry Movie a film adaptation based the series, released in theaters in 2014, and its popularity was the result of the feature-length theatrical film. It airs in syndication outside the United States and has been released on various DVD sets and other forms of home media, including on-demand streaming. All episodes are available on online streaming services, Hulu and Netflix. In January 2014, the series was renewed for a thirteenth season with its release date presumed to be Spring 2017. Development Instruments & Instruments was currently the majority of viewers which any Deadpan production series at that time had before. Its popularity in America may be compared to other series such as Hey Arnold. Gaining over 14.5 million American viewers per season, the successfulness of Instruments & Instruments ultimately led to ideas of spinoff media based from it. The season two episode "The Longlegs" ''featured the arrival of Sherry, and her family. Sherry's pessimistic, angered, and sadistic personality gave off a positive critical reception, with fans of Instruments & Instruments pleading for more of the character. Ralf Hat, who beloved Sherry's character made a deal with Kingson to develop a spinoff series with Sherry being the main character. Production of the first season started from late 1996 to mid 1997. The first season contained eight episodes with two segments in each, making it the shortest season of the series in total. The Sherry Show uses storyboarding for each episode which is done by the crew in Kingson studios. Once the storyboard and animation is done, the finished animation has been created overseas at Rough Draft Studios in South Korea. Animation takes about a month to fully complete. Because of this, multiple episodes are worked on the same month. Digital ink and paint was used mainly for the first six seasons, while all seasons after used flash animation on Adobe Flash. TBA Characters Main characters * Sherry Longlegs: Secondary * Tom & Dave Instruments: * Terry Terryble: * Bac Longlegs: * Illy Longlegs: * Clarkson Longlegs: * Jessica Longlegs: * Jenna & Sally Orbweave: * The Bedbugs: Minor * Gecko: * Sherr-bang: * Eloise & Kevin Instruments: * Zeap Zeapington: * Sire Guy: * Ancient Tigre Mosquito: * Wormy: * Lori: Villains * Gary * Sherr-tron X * Seventeenth Star Ghost Other characters * ''Little Sherry: * Dr. Jackie: * Mail Time Girl: * Grandma Slugman: * Butler: Trivia * The Sherry Show is has well known for being the longest-running animated program developed from Deadpan Productions. That being said, as of 2016, the series is currently nineteen years old since its debut in 1997. **The show is also the third longest running American animated television series. * The main reason why Hat decided to give Sherry a rather masculine voice despite her being female, was to indicate to show Sherry is an utterly evil and wrathful character. * During early development of the show, the title was originally "Bac & Sherry", however it was changed to "The Sherry Show" basically because Hat believed Sherry was more of an interesting character than Bac was. *It is popular among users of the Internet, due to dark themes and witty pop culture parodies. *There is a common gag in the series where characters from other Kingson shows (Risky Frizz, Fish, etc) will appear in the background. **Speaking of the background, the background of the show is made using pastel paintings which Hat makes every week. TBA Episodes * Main article(s): The Sherry Show/Episode Guide Film * Main article(s): The Sherry Movie In 2014, The Sherry Movie, a film adaption based on the series, released in theaters in 2014, and its popularity was the result of the feature-length theatrical film. Earlier attempts to create a film based on The Sherry Show were cancelled due to lack of production or interest. The film was rated PG by the MPAA for Brief Scary Images, Mild Action Violence, Rude Humor, and Brief Language. The film was released on August 15, 2014, receving positive reviews and was a box office success. The film made its network premiere on Kingson on March 10, 2017. Critics praised The Sherry Movie but criticized the dark tone of the movie. It currently holds a 89% "Fresh" rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus implying "It's darker tone, when compared to the TV series, may be bothersome, but The Sherry Movie'' still offers humor and action to make it an enjoyable flick". It holds a 67% on Metacritic, indicating "Generally Favorable Reviews". On October 2015, Ralf Hat announced that a sequel to The Sherry Movie is currently being planned. No later information has been notified. Production Animation TBA Writing TBA Music TBA Other Media TBA Broadcasting Cast * ''Ralf Hat as Sherry/Bac/The Bedbugs/Many background characters * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elizabeth_Daily E.G Daily]'' as Tom/Dave/Illy'' TBA Reception Critical reception TBA Viewings TBA Content and Controversy TBA Home video releases All seasons, episodes, and specials, of The Sherry Show are realesed on DVD, Blu-Ray, and ITunes. Every home release video is uncut and are all rated TV-PG. The series has also international home video releases. The DVD boxset for all seasons was released by Warner Home Entertainment and Kingson in the United States, United Kingdom, and Canada. All of the DVD releases feature bonus materials including audio commentaries, trailers, and music videos